


Exile

by maple_wing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I'm trying my best, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Tags May Change, Tell me if something needs to be tagged, Warrior Cats AU, a stupid cat book w/ hermits, how are you supposed to tag??, probably very out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_wing/pseuds/maple_wing
Summary: *A hermit warrior cats au, with a slight twist.*And though they're already struggling with being accepted,Darkness plagues the cats around the lake and the hermits, like it or not, have to get involved.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue (ZombieCleo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hermitcraft warrior's au.
> 
> I also don't know how ao3 works so things might be weird.
> 
> Names list at the bottom of the chapter,  
> Mentioned Hermits:  
> Zombiecleo - Petalshade, Joehills - Rainwhisper  
> Xisuma - Sundapple, Doc - Foxthorn,  
> Falsesymmetry - Goldenstrike and Jevin - Bluetide

It was a bright sunny day, but the riverclan camp was sombre. It had been a few days since the last gathering. All cats were tense. The clan leaders had recently decided to banish a group of cats from all clans that had gotten closer than any was comfortable with. Recently Drizzlestar, riverclan’s leader had exiled Bluetide, from the clan, and cats were wondering who would be next. 

Two specific cats were sitting nervously in the medicine cat den, waiting for the time that Drizzlestar would exile them.

\---

Petalshade looked over to Rainwhisper. “Do you think Drizzlestar will exile us?” She asked. Rainwhisper spat the herbs out of his mouth.  
“Acornstar convinced the leaders to banish us all. Drizzlestar won’t stand by himself. Especially under the pressure of Acornstar and Marshstar.” He flicked his ear and turned to Petalshade. “I’m one of three medicine cats in Riverclan. It really wouldn’t matter if I was banished.” 

Petalshade scoffed. “You’ve been the longest medicine cat and Starclan sends you most of their messages. Dewpaw and Wavepool specialise in medicine.” She paused and looked around. “Do you think the others found each other?” Rainwhisper tilted his head slightly.  
“They probably have.” He replied getting back to his tasks. “Clan cats are resourceful, and Sundapple saw it coming. Acornstar isn’t too friendly to cross clan friendships.”

Sighing Petalshade peered out of the den to see Drizzlestar heading towards the willow stump that leaders would hold clan meetings from. She looked back at Rainwhisper a concerned look on her face. “Well, hopefully, this is good news.” Rainwhisper blinked slightly and walked next to Petalshade and poked his head out of the vines.  
“I doubt it.” He said. “Drizzlestar doesn’t look too pleased.” Petalshade scowled at the ground. 

“Let all cats old enough to swim the rapids gather around the tree-stump for a clan meeting!” The two cats shared a glance and exited the medicine cat den hesitantly. Petalshade sat as far away from the stump as possible while Rainwhisper sat with the other medicine cats. Other than Rainwhisper, Bluetide and her friends in the other clans, Petalshade had never felt the need to make more friends from Riverclan. But now she couldn’t help but feel a little bit lonely.

“Ever since Bluetide was banished, I have been talking with my deputy and the other leaders on who is friends with the cross clan group. I was informed today that two other cats in our clan are associates.” Petalshade drew in a breath. She knew that it was coming sooner or later but a bit of Petalshade didn’t want to leave. She had grown up here. “It pains me to say that one of our medicine cats Rainwhisper, and loyal warrior Petalshade are affiliated with the group.” Staring at the ground to avoid the stares of her clanmates Petalshade clawed at the ground.  
“Petalshade, Rainwhisper, from now on. I do not want you to see you two ever again. If you even step foot on our territory, you will be killed.” Drizzlestar dipped his head. “Thank you for your service to Riverclan, but we cannot trust cats that are friends with the other clans.” Taking a quick look at Drizzlestar for any hint of emotion, Petalshade couldn’t find any, just a blank face. Standing up Petalshade dipped her head to Drizzlestar in respect. Looking for Rainwhisper she tilted her head to the exit of the camp, as a sort of “follow me” gesture. Turning her back to the clan cats Petalshade walked out, heading straight to the nearest way out of Riverclan territory.

\---

It had been three days since Petalshade had been banished. She and Rainwhisper had been searching for their friends, and Petalshade couldn’t help but feel a little bit crazy. Even though Rainwhisper kept her the least bit sane, it was unusual to be all alone and scared of the outside world. She had lived in particular comfort for most of her life, even leaf-bare wasn’t as bad as it could be. Now Petalshade had to worry about hostile clan cats, predators and any two-legs and their contraptions hanging around. Though those things were a worry living in Riverclan, Petalshade didn’t really have to deal with the whole of those issues.

“Do you think they’re even still around the clans?” Petalshade asked worriedly as they trekked along the outskirts of clan territory.  
Rainwhisper looked uncertain. “We’ll have to see.” Petalshade sighed, she hoped they would somehow bump into Sundapple or even Goldenstrike soon. “Have you seen any signs for cats?” He asked her. Petalshade thought for a moment. “I saw some pawprints of some sorts by Shadowclan, but it looked like it was a moon ago, before the banishments.” 

Staring at the sun, Petalshade swished her tail irritably. It was nearly sundown and they had barely made it anywhere. “Rainwhisper, could you find an okay camp? I’ll go do a quick hunt.” Rainwhisper nodded.  
“Don’t stray too far, Petalshade. We don’t want to lose each other.” He meowed. Petalshade nodded.  
“I won’t go too far.” She said. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Scratching long lines in the dirt so she wouldn’t get lost Petalshade sniffed for hints of prey. Exploring deeper into the forest she scented thrush. Blindly following the winding scent trail, Petalshade went farther than she wanted to. Before she could find the thrush, she was opposite to a familiar face.

“Foxthorn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grian - Spottedwing - WC, Cleo - Petalshade - RC  
> Iskall - Iceclaw - SC, Stress - Honeyfrost - SC  
> False - Goldenstrike - TC, Scar - Hazelscar / Scar - TC  
> Joe - Rainwhisper - RC, Mumbo - Twigleap - WC  
> Xisuma - Sundapple - TC, Evil Xisuma - Duskheart - SC  
> Cubfan - Aspencloud - SC, Doc - Foxthorn - TC  
> Ren - Dogear - WC, Jevin - Bluetide - RC  
> Bdubs - Mossbrook - TC, Keralis - Brighteyes - WC  
> Tfc - Badger - Rogue, Xb - Larkberry - WC  
> Tango - Tanager - Rogue, Zedaph - Zinni - Rogue  
> Impulse - Sparks - Rogue, Hypno - Lionfall - TC  
> Beef - Bear* - Rogue, Etho - Blizzard - Rogue  
> *Thanks to AaronAmpora for the name suggestion!  
> 


	2. 0.5 (Xisuma, Joe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An in-between chapter that includes some stuff so it isn't too jarring of a jump to chapter 1.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I've gotten busy as school started and I'm not much of a fast writer anyways.
> 
> (Also if you want some designs for the hermits, they're tagged as 'Hermitcraft Warrior Cats' on my tumblr account maples-wings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned Hermits  
> Xisuma - Sundapple, Mumbo - Twigleap,  
> Cleo - Petalshade, Joe - Rainwhisper  
> Iskall - Iceclaw, Stress - Honeyfrost,  
> Bdubs - Mossbrook, Keralis - Brighteyes,  
> Tango - Tanager, Zedaph - Zinni,  
> Impulse - Sparks, False - Goldenstrike.  
> Doc - Foxthorn, Tfc - Badger  
> Scar - Hazelscar, Evil X - Duskheart  
> Please tell me if I've missed anyone!

“So, forming a clan?” Sundapple said. “What do you guys think?”  
The hermits, which they had jokingly named themselves while interacting at gatherings went silent, thinking about the idea Sundapple brought up.  
Foxthorn looked slightly uncertain. “Wouldn’t that mean we have to follow the warrior code? It’s a great ruleset yes, but it got us all exiled in the first place. And barely have enough cats to do patrols.”  
“It doesn’t have to be an actual clan,” Sundapple said. “Just our own little group with some rules.” 

“I think it’s a good idea.” Rainwhisper looked to Petalshade. “May I suggest we attend gatherings as well? It would be good to see what the other clans are up too.”  
Hazelscar ears perked up excitedly. “I think we’d do well as a group, maybe not following the other clans but attending gatherings and stuff like that would be interesting!”

Sundapple nodded. “We can go the next full moon, which isn’t far away.”  
“Don’t we need to have a name?” Twigleap asked. Iceclaw nodded. “We could just stick with hermits. I mean what else would we go with?”  
Mossbrook snorted. “Are the clans smart enough to know what a hermit means?” Iceclaw laughed a little. “We could tell them.”

“What about a deputy? I mean, only for gatherings but if we had a deputy, how about every moon or so it rotates?” Goldenstrike suggested. “And just in case if Sundapple isn’t present and something happens. They could take charge.”  
Brighteyes nodded. “I like that! What about you Bubbles?” Mossbrook tilted his head in confusion. “What?” He asked.  
“Bubbles! It fits, you're bubbly.” Brighteyes reasoned.  
Sundapple snorted. “Alright Mossbrook, that’s your new name now.” He said jokingly.  
“Okay, Brighteyes.” Mossbrook sighed. “If we need allies, maybe we could talk to nearby loners? As long as they aren’t malicious, I’m sure they’ll be fine!”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

\---

Sundapple dipped his head to the group in front of him. “Tanager, Zinni, Sparks.” He sat down at the edge of the border. “Greetings.”  
The three stood, watching him with apprehension. “You wanted to speak?” Sparks asked. Sundapple nodded “We wanted to ask if you wanted to come and join us. Or at least ally with us.”  
Tanager tilted his head. “Why? I didn’t think the clans wanted help from outside sources.”  
Sundapple shook his head. “Oh no, they definitely wouldn’t accept help from rogues and loners. But my friends and I were exiled from them and we could really use some of that help.” He looked down slightly. “We uh, might’ve taken some land from Thunderclan.” He laughed nervously. “Wasn’t our smartest decision.”

“So you’re working against the clans?” Zinni asked. Pausing for a moment to think Sundapple sighed.  
“I mean, kinda?” Sundapple said. “The leaders aren’t the nicest cats.” Zinni, Sparks and Tanager shared a look.  
“We’ll have to see.” Sparks swished his tail. “Though, if you’re looking for some cat that would want to join, you might want to seek out Badger.”  
Sundapple nodded. “If you want to take up my offer of joining us. Meet me here next half moon, at sunhigh.” He stood, dipped his head in respect again and padded back to his friends.

\---

“What are you doing here?” Acornstar glared down at the group, ears flattened.  
Sundapple grinned. “Just doing the same thing you’re doing, catching up with the news.” He headed towards the tree leaders would sit upon with Goldenstrike, who was their appointed co-leader for that moon. The hermits that had decided to come clumped together in a group to find a place to sit away from the clan cats.

Rainwhisper nervously walked to sit with the medicine cats. He spotted Honeyfrost who, miraculously hadn’t been exiled yet, sitting by the edge of the medicine cats. Settling down next to Honeyfrost he said a quick hello and turned his attention back to the leaders.

“Acornstar,” Morningstar said. “Calm yourself. We can talk about this later.” Acornstar sent one last glare towards Sundapple before sitting down on her branch. Unfazed, Sundapple leapt onto one of the lower branches.  
Marshstar narrowed his eyes at Honeyfrost and Rainwhisper, looking over them for a moment. “Shadowclan has been doing well, we have a new medicine cat apprentice, Barkpaw.” Marshstar paused so the clans could call out Barkpaw for a moment. “Our old deputy, Sageleap has died due to unforeseen circumstances, We have chosen Duskheart as our new deputy..” Rainwhisper frowned. Wasn’t Duskheart Sundapple’s brother? Or was he remembering wrong? He’d have to ask Sundapple later. 

“Twolegs have started encroaching on our territory and scaring prey away. We are still searching for traitors in our clan but I am sure we are nearly rid of them all.” Avoiding the gaze of the hermits’ Morningstar continued on. “Otherwise, Windclan is doing fine.” She nodded for Acornstar to report.

“Thunderclan has been doing incredibly well, especially after ridding ourselves from traitors.” Acornstar focused her gaze on the hermits. “We have two new apprentices, Bramblepaw and Featherpaw. As well as a new warrior, Graystorm.” The clans chanted their names for a minute before quietening down. “That is all.” 

“Riverclan has been doing alright. Twolegs have been bothering us with their monsters, but that is expected. We have no new warriors or apprentices this moon.” Drizzlestar sat down and looked back over at Acornstar.  
“Well! That’s that it then.” Acornstar stood. “Thunde--” 

“Wait!” Sundapple said, cutting her off. “What about us?”  
Acornstar scoffed. “What about you and your group? If you have something to say, say it, but I’m sure you have nothing to say.”  
Sundapple opened his mouth, reaching for something to say back. Rainwhisper saw Goldenstrike say something, but he was too far away to hear. 

“Thunderclan! With me.” Acornstar called. Her cats stood and followed her away. 

Sundapple sighed and stood. “Come on hermits. Let’s go.” Rainwhisper said a quick goodbye to Honeyfrost and went to talk to Sundapple.


	3. 1 (Xisuma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW - This chapter is mainly a fight between the hermits and thunderclan,  
> if you cannot read descriptions of wounds and blood (for any reason) please don't read this chapter.  
> You aren't missing much, as it is mentioned in the next chapter.
> 
> this chapter is probably very out of character. I'm trying my best. Also, fight scenes I can't write.  
> Sorry for the long wait, I've had this chapter done for a bit but needed to write chapter 2 first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned Hermits:  
> Honeyfrost - Stress, Foxthorn - Doc  
> Sundapple - Xisuma, Tanager - Tango  
> Hazelscar - Scar, Blizzard - Etho  
> Aspencloud - Cub, Rainwhisper - Joe

It was supposed to be a quick patrol. The hermits were just talking about the gathering that had happened a few weeks ago. Honeyfrost had brought up how hostile Acornstar had been acting when they had started coming and Foxthorn mentioned that it might be how they had stolen some land from thunderclan. Sundapple knew that if they hadn’t taken the territory, it would’ve gone unused like it had been done since he was a kit.

“Acornstar is only peeved because we took it from under her nose. She barely sent warriors here anyway.” Sundapple had pointed out. “We’ll take much better care of this land than Acornstar ever could.”

Sundapple really didn’t think a quick patrol to sort out the borders would turn out as it did.

\---

“Think we can head back Sundapple?” Tanager asked. Sundapple nodded. 

“I think we’re good.” He smiled, just about to head back when Hazelscar halted, ears perked. Tilting his head in confusion, Sundapple walked over to Hazelscar. “Is everything alright?” He asked.  
Hazelscar frowned. “Yeah, I swear I heard something though,” Sundapple asked the others to shush and listened. For that quiet moment, all Sundapple could hear was faint rushing water and sometimes whistling wind. 

“It might just be your imagination.” Sundapple looked around. “It wouldn’t hurt to be more alert. Better take the long way back.” He said. “Blizzard, maybe you could take the rear? You’re one of the better fighters out of all of us.”

Blizzard nodded and drifted back as Sundapple led the way to an emergency path towards a small area that was mostly used for sparring. Iceclaw had suggested it when recalling patrols in shadowclan, and now Sundapple was glad they had decided to make one. They had nearly made it there when Blizzard let out an urgent yell. 

Whipping his head to face his friends behind him, he spotted Blizzard, a far few tail lengths away, struggling with a thunderclan warrior. “Hazelscar, Tanager, Aspencloud get to the clearing, it’s more open, and we’ll have a better chance against them.” Aspencloud nodded and pushed a shocked Hazelscar back towards the clearing.

Sundapple, ran over to pull the warrior off, and hesitated, recognizing his old mentor. In that short moment of hesitation, his old mentor, Oaktalon managed to strike a hit on Blizzard. The smell of blood dug into his sense of smell and drew him to realise, that no matter what had happened in the past. Oaktalon was hurting his friend, maybe even aiming to murder him, and Sundapple couldn’t let that happen.

Hauling Oaktalon off of Blizzard, he tried to pull the heavier, and stronger cat as far away as he could. He was thankful that Oaktalon hadn’t hurt Blizzard too bad and they could easily regroup with the others. Blizzard pushed himself up from the ground and ran to the clearing, with Sundapple following not long after.

~~~

“What’s the plan, Sundapple?” Aspencloud asked as he swiped at Emberclaw, driving her away from Hazelscar.  
“Pair up, no cat shall go alone, otherwise we’ll be overwhelmed,” Sundapple responded, raking his claws against the side of a calico cat. “We’re aiming to drive them out.” He added.  
Tanager knocked another cat on the ground frowning. “How do you know that splitting up won’t overwhelm us?” He asked quickly and turned to the cat he pushed over and hit them with a few half-hearted blows.

“If it doesn’t work, we can easily regroup.” Sundapple pointed out, his ears perked up and whipped around facing Emberclaw, who was getting ready to pounce on Hazelscar. He growled and swiped his paw, sweeping Emberclaw off her feet. “Hazelscar! Stay with Aspencloud will you?”  
Hazelscar turned his head to Sundapple. “Sorry!” He said apologetically and quickly turned back to deal a quick blow to Oaktalon before running to Aspencloud.

“Tanager!” Sundapple called. “Help Aspencloud and Hazelscar! They look like they need some help.” Tanager nodded, raking his claws against a cat’s flank before leaping onto Appletail. Sundapple looked around to find Blizzard. Spotting his black and white coat under a calico cat. Running towards the calico, he crashed into him, knocking the cat along with Sundapple onto the floor.

He got up immediately and turned to face the calico, hissing.

“Thanks.” He heard Blizzard say, slightly out of breath. Sundapple studied the cat in front of him. 

“You’re an apprentice!” He said. The calico tilted his head and swiped his paws clumsily against Sundapple’s cheek.  
“So? Why can’t apprentices fight?” He asked indignantly.  
Sundapple clawed at the cat, though with less power than usual. “Don’t you realise you could die here?”  
The calico glared at him. “Better to die fighting than run away like a coward.”

Sundapple couldn’t stop the laugh. “And who said that?” He asked curiously, though he had a hint.  
The calico paused, contemplating whether he should tell or not. “My mentor.” He answered curtly readying to ram into Sundapple.  
Sundapple tilted his head. “Oh?” He said leaping out of the way. “Tell me, what’s your name?”  
Claws scrabbling to face Sundapple, the calico looked around, nervous.  
“Flamepaw.” 

Sundapple pounced, pinning Flamepaw on the ground. “Look, I’m not going to hurt you. But you’re going to get hurt here. You have moons ahead of Flamepaw. Don’t waste them on a petty fight. Some cats might not be so kind.” Sundapple clawed Flamepaw a little, just to make sure his mentor wasn’t too hard on him later. About to get off, Sundapple heard a pained yowl cut through the fighting. 

Scrambling off Flamepaw he turned eyes wide. “Hazelscar!” He heard Aspencloud yell. Frantically scanning the clearing for Hazelscar, he spotted the white and black cat covered in blood. Sundapple dashed towards him, but Aspencloud pushed past him, tackling Oaktalon onto the ground.

The other hermits present circled Hazelscar protecting him from any other attackers. From the corner of his eye, Sundapple spotted Aspencloud and Oaktalon wrestling on the ground. The fight went on like that for a few more minutes, and Sundapple could see that if Hazelscar didn’t get tended to soon, it wasn’t going to end well.  
“Thunderclan! Retreat!” 

Sundapple let out a small sigh of relief. The fighting was over, and though he couldn’t make out why the warriors decided to retreat He spotted Aspencloud heading over, blood on his fur that Sundapple couldn’t tell if it was his or not. As soon as all the Thunderclan warriors had disappeared from the clearing, Sundapple turned to his friends. “Tanager, tell Rainwhisper and Honeyfrost what’s happened.”  
Tanager nodded. “On it!” He said and dashed off to their camp.  
Sundapple looked down at Hazelscar. “Do you think you’re strong enough to get back to camp?” He asked. Hazelscar nodded.  
“I think I can muster enough strength.” He said. Struggling up to his feet, Hazelscar swayed a little. Aspencloud walked a little closer, letting Hazelscar lean against him.

\---

The last few rays of light filtered through the trees as the four battered up cats slowly went back to their camp. The clearing was peaceful, unlike the battleground it was only a few hours ago. The only remaining memory of the battle was the bloodstained ground that would wash away eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Grian - Spottedwing - WC, Cleo - Petalshade - RC  
> Iskall - Iceclaw - SC, Stress - Honeyfrost - SC  
> False - Goldenstrike - TC, Scar - Hazelscar / Scar - TC  
> Joe - Rainwhisper - RC, Mumbo - Twigleap - WC  
> Xisuma - Sundapple - TC, Evil Xisuma - Duskheart - SC  
> Cubfan - Aspencloud - SC, Doc - Foxthorn - TC  
> Ren - Dogear - WC, Jevin - Bluetide - RC  
> Bdubs - Mossbrook - TC, Keralis - Brighteyes - WC  
> Tfc - Badger - Rogue, Xb - Larkberry - WC  
> Tango - Tanager - Rogue, Zedaph - Zinni - Rogue  
> Impulse - Sparks - Rogue, Hypno - Lionfall - TC  
> Beef - Bear* - Rogue, Etho - Blizzard - Rogue  
> *Thanks to AaronAmpora for the name suggestion!  
> 


End file.
